


Unable to Wait

by Bittie752



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after the tour of San Francisco Lizzie hadn't been able to wait to see Darcy again?  What if she'd asked him to lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pride and Prejudice or The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, I just like to play around with the characters. Very small spoilers for The Secret Diaries of Lizzie Bennet. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine

"She said she had a great time," Fitz said taking a sip of coffee. "Even after plying her with drink after drink, she refused to say anything negative about you and believe me I tried."

William Darcy scoffed at his friend. "You got her inebriated in an attempt to get her to insult me? Gigi was right; you are the worst wingman ever."

Grinning Fitz shook his head. "I did my best back at Collins and Collins. It's not my fault that the first thing that you did when you met her was insult her. You should have just said that you thought she was pretty because it's obvious that you did."

Darcy looked down at his mug, unable to come up with a reply. Pretty didn't even come close to how he would describe Elizabeth Bennet; striking, brilliant, funny, candid. He could spend all day thinking of adjectives and none of them would feel adequate. She was quite simply the most intriguing person he had ever met.

And he had blown his shot with her.

"Earth to Darcy." Fitz waved his hand in front of his best friends face. "I know that look. It's your 'day dreaming of Lizzie face.' You should try asking her out."

"Because that went so well last time," Darcy replied, still not meeting his friend's eyes.

Fitz hissed. "You came on a little strong back in October. Start by asking her to dinner and for the love of god wait until after dessert before you confess that you've been using Photoshop to see how gorgeous your future children will be."

"I... I would never… No, I haven't," Darcy stammered.

"Well you may not have used the software," Fritz retorted with a grin. "But you've thought about it. Don't deny it. And despite the way you really screwed up in the beginning, you may actually have a shot with the enchanting Ms. Bennet. " He stood up and nodded towards the coffee bar. "Can I get you a refill?"

Pursing his lips, Darcy nodded. He knew that his friend had just been teasing him but the fact of the matter still stood, William Darcy spent an inordinate amount of time imagining a future with Lizzie. After his declaration and her rejection in October, he'd had little hope. But over these past few weeks, since she had come to shadow Pemberly, things between them had been nice. And the tour that he and Gigi had given her yesterday had been a nothing short of incredible.

When he'd handed her back her phone, when their fingers had touched, he knew she had finally felt it. That warm tingle that he'd felt since they had danced at the Gibson wedding. Hope was beginning to rise in him once more.

His phone beeped alerting him to a text message. Looking down at the screen, his stomach flipped when he saw the name of the sender; Lizzie Bennet.

_Thank you for an awesome day yesterday_ _J_

Darcy looked around to make sure that Fitz wasn't on his way back yet and then he quickly typed out his reply.

_It was my pleasure._

Those notorious three dots popped up on the bottom of his screen letting him know that she was typing a response. He held his breath.

_What are you up to today?_

He grimaced thinking about the repot that he had to finish and the meeting he had to prep for. A day filled with work.

_Not much, just some paperwork. What are your plans for the day?_

Three dots again and then a response.

_Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch. With me…_

Was she asking him out? Maybe he was reading too much into this. Maybe it was just lunch, as friends. Either way, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with her. His fingers shook as he started to reply.

_I would enjoy that immensely. Is there any place in particular that you would like to go?_

Fitz set a cup down in front of him and he almost jumped out of his seat.

"Anything important?" Fitz asked and Darcy set his phone on the table, face down.

Darcy coughed and cleared his throat. "Just making lunch plans." Before Darcy could stop him Fitz grabbed his phone just as it buzzed again.

"You dog, you're making plans with Lizzie B," Fitz teased and raised the octave of his voice to intimate Lizzie as he read her text aloud. " _No place in particular, figured I'd let the native choose."_ Grinning, Fitz began to text her back.

"Please don't do that," Darcy protested as his stomach began to knot. Finally he was making positive progress in his relationship with Lizzie on his own, Fitz had to butt in.

"Chill out man. I'm just telling her that you'll pick her up at her place at noon," Fitz said shaking his head. "Do you really think that after all of mine and Gigi's hard work that I would mess this up now?"

"I'd like to think that I had something to do with Lizzie's impromptu invitation," Darcy huffed.

Fitz handed back the phone and stood up. "Keep thinking that buddy. Now come on, we need to plan your outfit."

LBDLBDLBD

She honestly had no idea why she had texted Darcy. No that was a lie. Lizzie had texted him because she wanted to see him again and she didn't want to wait until Monday. Now she just needed to figure out what to wear.

This was a fairly large step for them. It wasn't a date per say, but it was the first time that they would be alone together without another person as buffer for more than a few minutes. She honestly didn't know if he still had feelings her, although she hoped he did.

Looking at the clock next to her dresser she sighed in frustration. She only had twenty minutes until he'd promised to pick her up and William Darcy was nothing if not punctual. With a groan, she dove into her closet and grabbed jeans and sweater. Paired with her black jacket, a blue scarf and her calf high boots she might just be able to manage an attractive outfit. Maybe not one as fashionable as one Jane would have pulled together but passible.

Nineteen minute later she was zipping up her boots when the doorbell rang. The beating of her heart sped up. "Coming," she called before scrambling to her feet. "I am just about ready," she said pulling the front door open. "Do you want to come in for a second?" Too busy fussing with the hem of her sweater; she didn't get a good look at him until he was across her threshold.

He was wearing jeans, skinny jeans that showed off an impressive backside. She swallowed hard. The jeans plus the leather jacket and the fact that his hair was slightly disheveled made him look hot. Like ridiculously hot. Not that he wasn't always attractive, especially when he wore a waistcoat, but there was just something about him dressed so casually that made the room feel a little warmer.

"Thank you Lizzie," he replied stepping past her and bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her mouth went dry. "Um, no, thank you. I just need to grab my jacket and purse and then I am good to go." Quickly, she pulled her handbag, jacket and scarf from the front closet. She was just about to throw on her jacket when she felt a gentle tug at the fabric. Looking over her shoulder she saw Darcy taking it from her.

"Please allow me," he said helping her into her into her jacket.

She shivered as his fingers brushed the back of her neck. "Thank you," she stammered before wrapping a scarf around her neck. "Shall we go?" she managed to ask with some degree of composure.

"Of course." He moved towards the front door. "After you Ms. Bennet."

Darcy put a hand on the small of her back as he guided her down the stairs and out to his car. "I know you like to walk but after yesterday my legs needed a break. Besides the restaurant I had in mind is a little too far for a stroll."

"That's fine, good… that's good," Lizzie stumbled over the words. His presence was definitely affecting her not that that was a bad thing. She took a calming breath as he helped her into the passenger seat. "Wherever you want to take me is fine. I trust you, Darcy."

He chuckled as he closed the door and maneuvered around to the driver's seat. "Oh how times have changed, Lizzie Bennet," he retorted, buckling his seat belt.

"Touché," she agreed stifling a laugh. Things had changed between them. It had happened so gradually that she hadn't even noticed. There had been a time when she would have had her head examined if she had volunteered to spend a day alone with William Darcy. Now here she was in his car with him listening to him talk about the landmarks they were passing.

It was incredible how easily they fell into pleasant conversation. Lizzie loved listening to him tell her snippets of his life growing up here. There was so much more to him than she had thought a few months. He thought deeply about things, was passionate about his opinions but also willing to listen to arguments to the contrary.

After an enjoyable ride a few miles up the coast from the city, he pulled up in front of a café. The restaurant had a gorgeous view of the ocean. "Wow," Lizzie whispered as Darcy held out his hand to help her out of the car. That warm, tingly comfort from yesterday was still there. She could get used to that feeling.

"I had hoped that you would like this place," he said guiding her inside. "I like to come here when I need to get out of the city. It's quiet and the view is particularly delightful." He kept his eyes locked on hers as he said it.

Beside them someone cleared their throat. "Table for two?" the hostess asked taking out a couple of menus.

"Yes thank you," Lizzie said looking away from Darcy and gaining her composure.

The hostess led them over to a small table near a wall of windows. Darcy held out a chair for her and Lizzie grinned at yet another display of chivalry. He was always surprising her.

They didn't talk much as they perused the menu but it wasn't awkward like Lizzie was expecting. Before the silence would have been unbearable, now it just gave her the chance to study the subtle nuances of Mr. Darcy. The way he tilted his head when he was reading something or the way he gently tapped his fingers on the table as he contemplated his choices. Still waters ran deep with this man.

After they had ordered, Darcy started asking her questions about her thesis project and about her opinions on trends in new media. Lizzie responded animatedly, telling him about what she had learned about communication using her vlog and YouTube. As well as her ideas on how she wanted to do an adaptation of a classic literary piece to that style of storytelling.

"It would be a great platform to get a younger audience to engaged in something that they would probably avoid otherwise," Darcy replied before leaning back to study her. "You could create a whole world. The main characters having tweeting to one another or having tumblr accounts in order to create layers if characterization. The concept is fascinating and it is a truly inspired way to change the culture."

Blushing, she ducked her head. He'd definitely been paying attention to her videos. "Thank you." Lizzie grinned and tapped his foot with her own. "I just hope that your next project announcement at Pemberly isn't Dr. Frankenstein's vlog."

Darcy's eyes went wide and he looked taken aback. "Lizzie, I wouldn't dare…"

She briefly placed her hand on his arm. "I was just teasing. I know you wouldn't steal someone else's ideas like that. If I did, I wouldn't have told you. But it is nice to get a favorable opinion on them from you."

He nodded quickly but staid quiet. Lizzie was afraid that she had crossed a line with her teasing. She was about to apologize again when he spoke again. "The novel adaptations would be a highly beneficial endeavor for Pemberly but not one that I would engage in without the creator running the project. Perhaps the development of these web stories is an idea that you and I could revisit in a few months, sometime after May." The corners of his mouth curved into a small smile. "But for now, do you care to enlighten me with the knowledge of which novel you were thinking of using in your adaptation."

Lizzie swallowed hard at the implication that he might be willing to develop her ideas into reality. San Francisco and Pemberly were both wonderful. She could see herself here full time. And the thought of seeing Darcy regularly was incredibly pleasant. "Um… I was thinking that I would start with something that would be easily recognizable and well loved. We can't start them off with War and Peace now can we?"

Darcy gave her a small smile as they began to discuss the merits of doing certain literary adaptations over others. Anna Karenina was a definite contender, as was Rebecca and Jane Eyre. Lizzie teased him over his affinity for strong female lead characters. He didn't deny it.

He was rather intrigued by her suggestion of 1984. "Having the audience as Big Brother is allegorical to the way that people consume media these days," Lizzie had explained excitedly. They both agreed, however, that she should stick to stories in the public domain so as to avoid copyright infringements.

Eventually their discussion dissolved into debate of their favorite OTP's as he drove her home hours later.

"How can you say that Hermione should have ended up with Harry?" he exclaimed. Apparently, Harry Potter has been Gigi's favorite book series growing up. He'd started reading them after his parents had died so that he could have something to talk to her about. After the first book he'd been hooked and the two of them hadn't missed a midnight premiere since. "It completely takes away from Ron's character arc."

"The person that Hermione chooses to love has nothing to Ron's arc," she retorted. "Harry treated her better from the start. Ron was always negligent of her feelings and was rude to her."

"Ron was rude to everyone and yes he wasn't always the best friend to her but in the end he listened to what she had to say and proved his loyalty. She may not have needed him but he needed her. She made him want to be a better person. To let go of his preconceived prejudices," Darcy countered pulling up in front of her apartment building. "Plus the scene at Malfoy Manor where he offers himself up to Bellatrix in her place because he would rather die than see her in pain, it showed just how much he truly loved her."

Lizzie grinned. She had enjoyed their afternoon of convivial banter and was sad to see it end. "Agree to disagree?" she asked hopefully.

He huffed. "For now. But this isn't over. I will convince you that Hermione made the correct choice."

"I'm sure you'll provide a thorough and annotated argument Mr. Darcy," Lizzie answered before he got out of the car and moved around to open her door.

He held out her as he helped her onto the curb. "I will have my final arguments on your desk by the end of the week Ms. Bennet."

She looked up into his eyes and was mesmerized by their depth. Had they always been that blue? "I look forward to it." Her phone chirped breaking the moment. She looked down. It was a texted from Charlotte asking Lizzie to send her the footage for tomorrow's video to edit. "Shoot," Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Darcy asked sounding concerned.

She shook her head and looked back up at him. "Nothing major, I just haven't filmed anything for tomorrow's video and Charlotte won't have time to edit it for me now. I haven't even figured out the concept yet. My Monday morning just got a whole lot busier."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Are you volunteering to be in my videos again?" she asked with a smirk.

Suddenly the confident man she'd been debating with for the last few hours seemed retreat just a little. Obviously the thought of being on camera was still something he was not 100% comfortable with but he volunteered to help anyway. "If you need me, Lizzie, I'm here for you."

"I might just take you up on that, Darcy."

LBDLBD

The following morning, William was sitting at his desk finishing the spreadsheets that he'd put off doing yesterday. Not that he minded coming into the office before dawn since it meant that he had gotten to spend a lovely afternoon with a truly intriguing woman.

"William, Lizzie wants you," Gigi declared bursting through his door without even bothering to knock.

"Excuse me," he stammered. "Lizzie wants what?"

Gigi rolled her eyes but that grin on her face meant that she had enjoyed his confusion at her double entndre. "She needs you for the CEO interview for her thesis. Apparently she was 'pleasantly distracted' yesterday and she didn't have a chance to film anything, so you're up."

Standing up he smoothed a hand over his tie.

"You look fine," Gigi huffed as she crossed the room and started to push him out the door. "Don't leave her waiting."

He had promised her that he would help and he wouldn't go back on any promise he made to Lizzie. His pace was brisk as he excitedly made his way to her office. Today was going to be a good day because any day that he got to spend with her was automatically a good day.


End file.
